Fluttershy
|mane_color = |coat_color = |other_color = |magic_aura = |cutie_mark = Three butterflies |image2 = Fluttershy_Cutie_Mark.png }} Fluttershy is a pegasus pony. She is a canon character and part of the Mane Six. Characteristics and Biography Generic Info Personality Headcanons Have a headcanon or a next gen you want to explain for this character? Add it here! Apocaverse In the alternate timeline where Tirek rules over Equestria, Fluttershy becomes constantly fearful and afraid for her life. While trying to find a safe zone with her friends, they meet the Wonder Bolts who are also frightened. Soarin and Fluttershy end up falling for each other, much to the enragement of Rainbow Dash. This ends up making Rainbow Dash completely betray her element and leaves her friends to a different safe zone, but Fluttershy ends up marrying Soarin. Forrestverse Fluttershy has very low self-esteem and depression in TFU's universe. She was even near being suicidal until Pinkie found out and convinced her to go the doctor's to get the medication she needed. Fluttershy later falls for Pinkie as Pinkie does for her, and they soon get married. Chromeverse Main Article: Chromeverse Next Generation Fluttershy is in a healthy relationship with Rainbow Dash. They have four kids total; adoptive daughter Cozy Glow, Jet Lag, Whispering Willows, and Monochrome respectively. Modern!AU In the Modern!AU, Fluttershy is married to Rainbow Dash and has a son, Jet Lag, with her. A few years before Jet, both mares adopted Scootaloo as a daughter. Being that this is an anthro’s-only verse, Fluttershy stands at about 5’7” and has a very lanky build. She has longer legs and arms, and likes wearing tee shirts with either floral or butterfly designs on them, with a pair of capris. Neonverse Anarchyverse Main Article: Anarchyverse Next Gen In the Anarchyverse, Fluttershy is married to Gilda and have a daughter together named Artemis Pluma. SonDashverse Main Article: SonDashverse Next Gen In this universe, Sonic and MLP exist in the same universe. Fluttershy and Blaze are married and have 3 children, Ignis Flare, Farouche Dazzle, and Azar. Twistyverse In the Twistyverse, Fluttershy encounters Iron Will while visiting Applelossa. Realizing that he, did indeed, help her find her voice, she approaches him and starts a conversation. Iron Will is quite surprised by this and the two develop a friendship. They both grow feelings for each other and later get married. Omniverse Here, Fluttershy is with Rainbow Dash and they have a stallion named Butterscotch Blitz and a filly named Summer Cloud. Battleverse Here, Fluttershy is trained in combat and fights for the Shepard’s Pegasi in the species war. She is married to Rainbow Dash and has twins, Black Fire and Wildfire. High School!AU Fluttershy is a biology nerd who is socially awkward and has few friends. Her best friends are the jock Rainbow Dash and the cheerleader Pinkie Pie. She is known for her crush on Dumbbell. Hamilverse In Hamilverse, Fluttershy ends up falling for Rainbow Dash after she meets the Pegasus at a Gala. They date for only 3 weeks before marrying, and end up having a whopping eight kids together. Their eldest daughter, Scootaloo, ends up being killed in a Duel, which results in the family moving to uptown Manehattan. When Rainbow is killed in a duel, Shy does everything in order to keep her in strong memory. Trivia * Category:Pegasus Category:Canon Characters Category:Mare Category:Ponies